heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Beetle (Fox) Vol 1 1
. | Synopsis3 = Story originally printed in . | Synopsis4 = Story originally printed in . | Synopsis5 = Story originally printed in . | Synopsis6 = Story originally printed in . | Synopsis7 = | Synopsis8 = Story originally printed in Wonderworld Comics #2. | Synopsis9 = Story originally printed in Wonderworld Comics #3. | Synopsis10 = Story originally printed in Wonderworld Comics #4. | Synopsis11 = Story originally printed in Wonderworld Comics #5. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Karen Dobbs Adversaries: * Chick Alonzo Other Characters: * Michael Garret * Mrs. Garret Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Abe (Friend of Dan Garret) Adversaries: * The White Face Gang :* John Brandes Other Characters: * Mr. Vander (Banker) * Ms. Vander (Banker's daughter) Locations: * Items: * Wireless Telephone Vehicles: * Beetle's High-Powered Car * White Face Gang's car | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * (misspelled "Mannigin") Adversaries: * Bank Thievs :* Unnamed Leader :* Jake :* Blackie Other Characters: * Newspaper boy Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Various Thugs and Loan Sharks. Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Bull Blackart Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Desperados Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Yarko the Great, Master Magician Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Yarko the Great, Master Magician Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Yarko the Great, Master Magician Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Yarko the Great, Master Magician Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Yarko the Great, Master Magician was the creation of Will Eisner and was not absorbed into the greater DC stable of characters. * Will Eisner's influence in the early Blue Beetle stories is undetermined. Most sources credit artist Charles Nicholas Wojtkowski with creating the character. | Trivia = * The Blue Beetle's name and concept was largely inspired by the Green Hornet, a popular "Mystery Man" created by George W. Trendle in the 1930s. * In these early issues, Dan Garrett's name is spelled "Garret" while later issues add the second T. Daniel Garrett is also provided with a rebooted origin, changing him from being a rookie police officer to an archaeologist. | Recommended = | Links = *Read the complete issue at the Digital Comic Museum }}